<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love after doubts by Radiklement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233126">Love after doubts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiklement/pseuds/Radiklement'>Radiklement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiklement/pseuds/Radiklement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Ingrid have been leading missions throughout the kingdom for a few weeks now and find themselves alone together in a small house in the countryside. They've both been holding back on feelings, but it starts with four words. "I'm not Glenn." Like Ingrid doesn't know. Like she hasn't moved on yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love after doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had started Three Houses thinking I would ship Sylvain and Ingrid above all else. But Sylvain belongs with Mercedes or in a poly relationship where everyone takes care of everyone. But Felix and Ingrid's support really got me and playing Dimitri's route had me so worried for poor poor Felix. So many losses piling on one person. So he gets his wife knight. Fluff and some awkwardness, but mostly just fluff ^w^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not Glenn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had come out all of a sudden. They rode out on an expedition in the King’s name, finding shelter in an abandoned house. Ingrid had removed her armor, her shoulders sore from the heavy fighting they’d been through to subdue a group of bandits. They had set out with a full unit of soldiers but left a pair of soldiers in every village that needed protection from the raiders as they went, until only Felix and herself remained. They would commander soldiers in Daphnel in a few days, the archbishop had sent people their way to support their endeavor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix and Ingrid had ridden together on her Pegasus, his arms clinging to her waist as they soared through the air, eyes looking all over for danger. Now he was standing with his back leaning against the wall, a small fire crackling in the fireplace. He’d covered the windows with old clothes or wood planks. His arms were crossed, his face was unreadable, and Ingrid felt too tired to thread lightly like she would usually try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you feel the need to tell me so?” she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s jaw clenched a little more, his shoulders moving inwards a fraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been following me on every mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We work well together. And I prefer knowing someone is looking after you. Plus, you made me feel indebted you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no debt. I’m the closest one to you, makes it easier to carry out Dimitri’s orders concerning Galatea.” She smiled at him, Felix scowling a little more. “I’m not Glenn,” he said again, his voice shifting over the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been only a few months since the end of the war. A few months of Ingrid worrying about the people of Galatea and Felix doing not so subtle efforts to convince her Fradarlius could spare all the convoys he sent her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid crossed the space between them, reaching for his crossed wrists, his hands catching her own wrists as panic flashed through his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felix</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she cut him off. “You’re my friend. You’re strong and ruthless, but you’re also loyal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t use the word knight, she knew what he’d say, her eyes holding his until he was the one to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, you…” He swallowed and the sight worried her. “We should…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sensed the vulnerability in him and remembered his arms around her. He never hugged her unless they were riding. But when they did, he would hug her close, his nose pressing in her hair when he thought she might not notice. There were stolen touches here and there. A hand on her shoulder as they looked at a map. A friendly pat on his back after a good training session. A kiss on the crown of her head on the night before they set out for the final battle against Eldegarde. That one dance during Dimitri’s coronation, mostly thanks to Sylvain goading him into doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix,” she insisted, taking a step closer, forced to look up at him, their chests centimeters apart. “You can talk to me and if talking doesn’t feel right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoulders jumped, his eyes looking lost for an instant. His hands on her wrists went up her arms, Ingrid holding back a shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m stronger than I used to be,” he managed, looking into her eyes with a seriousness that made it impossible not to shiver. “I can protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not Glenn. I won’t die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her throat tightened as she remembered their talk. How he still fretted over the smallest wound she could get. Has she done anything riskier than usual during their last few battles? She hadn’t, if anything, he’d been the more reckless one, rushing ahead to cut down enemies, coming back to stand by her side whenever she got off her mount.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Felix, I know you can. We’ve got each other’s back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, his hands on her back now, light with hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want more than…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid’s eyes widened, her heart tingling with hope. She’d been waiting for a sign, the tiniest sign that what she felt was reciprocated. This felt as good as any sign she could get. She broke the distance, catching his collar to tug him down, their lips brushing in the gentlest touch. His gasp was a rough sound, his hands suddenly heavy on her as he pulled her closer, brown eyes sharp and also soft with a twinkle of need inside. The next kiss was longer, his lips thin and firm on hers, tongue tentatively darting between them. She opened herself to him, meeting his tongue with hers, gasping against his mouth as he held her flush against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back for air, realizing her hands had cupped his face, making him feel even softer inside when he thought he’d killed down everything soft he still had. Her lips were red, her pale cheeks flushed, gentle eyes looking at him with a smile. And while he longed to kiss and taste that smile, a tiny voice in his head told him he was taking something not intended for him. His brother would have held her, his brother would have made her smile without so much as an effort, and being jealous of a dead man had to be his biggest weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Felix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart stuttered in his chest, mind reeling as he felt her moving in again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ingrid, you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I understanding you wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, biting his tongue as he tried to hold back on the aching he felt. He’d waited so long, and she’d been patiently waiting on her side when she could have had anyone. He would have loathed the sight of anyone taking her away. Not anymore. No more fears, not for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be my wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiny sound she made was adorable, a sound he’d normally call annoying, but it was Ingrid, not just any girl and she was not being silly, she was smiling even more, nodding her head at him as he tried, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep himself under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t say the name again. He couldn’t, but it felt like the ghost was pressing on his throat as he remembered Glenn taking one of his best friends out for a stroll. Telling them stories. Her bright eyes when she talked about marrying </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed his chin, frowning at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong? You wanted me to say no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed her hair, wishing his gloves were already off, wondering if his hands should even touch her. He was not… as great and nice as Glenn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you look at me, what do you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see someone anxious to make the world a safer place. And to prove himself. Someone ready to do anything for the people he cares about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat tightened and he hated the feeling, but his chest was warm from the way she looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care about you,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lower lip, her cheeks still pink, her arms wrapping behind his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you kiss me again then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did with a groan, closing his eyes this time, trying to focus his entire being on her. On their noses bumping as they looked for an angle that felt comfortable for them both. As her lips closed over his lower lip, giving him a delicious amount of pressure, and a gasp as he turned them around, pining her to the wall. A part of his brain wondered if this was something they’d seen Sylvain do. He wanted to be gentle with her, to be everything she wanted and needed but he’d waited so long to reach out, it felt like every held back feelings was pouring out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached one hand to her neck, parting the green fabric of her dress’s high collar to expose more skin. She instantly brought a hand up to help him, undoing a few buttons to loosen it, smiling as she heard his breath catching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ingrid…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think me too forward, Felix? I know you prefer actions to words and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we’re alone,” he confessed, stepping back to remove his gloves and cape, Ingrid reaching for his jacket, clumsily pulling the buttons open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just as overwhelmed as him, eyelids fluttering as he held her face with both hands, staring at her for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you see when you…” she dared to ask, gasping as he answered with a greedy kiss, a moan vibrating through her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The woman I need. My friend, my…” his voice felt rough with emotions, his eyes closing as she untied his hair and smoothed them down, massaging his scalp. “I want you,” he managed, daring to look at her again, her nervous and excited smile making it impossible to focus on the dark thoughts he’d had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m yours if I can call you mine,” she told him, flushing even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound he made was close to a curse mixed into a growl, Ingrid wondering if he was angry but realizing it was the very contrary as he reached for her backside, lifting her up against the wall to hold her right where he wanted her. His lips went for her neck, her short hair tickling him, her legs wrapping around his waist as she stroked his hair some more, a tiny gasp escaping her mouth as he nibbled on her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a ring for you, I’m… I’m so bad at this,” he whispered against her neck, Ingrid giggling at how genuinely apologetic he sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Felix. This feels like how things should happen for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a rundown house and a shitty bedroll?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her laugh was so pure, and her eyes were kind and loving as he bent his neck to catch her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Together, Felix. No one looming over. My father not clapping in our backs or…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shiver that ran through her was different, Felix wrapping his arms around her, wishing he could take back words he’d thrown at her in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just go find a husband.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was so hung up over Glenn, when moving on and becoming someone’s knight was the only way she wanted to live her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not aiming to make your father happy. I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy,” he said, almost warningly, Ingrid nodding with yet another smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were her cheeks going to hurt by the end of this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She convinced him into another kiss, not slow, not exactly tender, but whenever he seemed ready to hesitate, she pushed him further, her next moan making him feel a little more confined in his trousers. She felt him, pressing against her stomach, a small knot building in her throat as she fought against the idea of pain and shame that had been taught to her. The Academy had been enlightening, so had been Mercedes after marrying Sylvain and she had waited long enough to taste her own chance at love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They agreed to relocate in front of the fireplace, Ingrid insisting their capes and one bedroll would be enough, helping him out of his never-ending boots and happy to hear him chuckle as she tried and tickled one of his feet. Her own boots were dropped next to his, her blond hair untied, and Felix lost his patience again, pulling her into his lap for more kisses. The new touches were gentle, Ingrid the one who focused more on removing layers of clothing, starting with his coat, his black shirt, moaning as he reached under her skirt to cup her ass with both hands. Their kiss was messy, the pair letting full rule to the needs they’d reprimanded over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long had you been planning on…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” He stopped, catching her wrists to pull her hands out from his undershirts so he could think properly. “Since the boar’s coronation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Felix… It’s bad to keep a lady waiting,” she teased him, poking at his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked at her, his scowl barely lasting as he proceeded to drop himself on his back and tugged on her waist to have her sit on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands looked for the clasps of her dress, Ingrid helping him, shivering as the garment fell back, freeing one of her arms and then the next. She had a tight tunic beneath it, since the kingdom was a cold place and no one in it could ever be caught with too few layers. His impatient groan at the sight had her laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you keep me warm if I take everything off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her tunic and the wrap she wore underneath off in one smooth motion, Felix’s hands falling to her hips as he took her in. Perky breasts pointing forward. Pink scars on her pale skin, one on a shoulder, another crossing her navel. He swallowed, Ingrid self-consciously covering her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hide from me. You’re beautiful,” he encouraged her. “I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He traced the scar on her stomach, understanding dawning on Ingrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me yours before getting sappy on me,” she asked, pulling his white shirt open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin was also pale, also marred with a collection of scars. There was one on his left side that felt a lot bumpier, the traces of an arrow digging a little too far into him. Mercedes had done her best fixing him, but she hadn’t been able to get to him before the fight was done and hours had gone by. Felix realized he could also feel self-conscious, especially as he pushed himself up to one elbow so Ingrid could fully remove his shirt, her hands running across his whole chest, her eyes eating him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ingrid, I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned into him for a kiss, gasping as he cupped one of her breasts, giving it an experimental squeeze. She arched into his touch, her voice sending goosebumps down his back, her fingers still moving, grazing one nipple, her whole body jumping as he moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix gritted his teeth, hating himself for reacting this much from such a small touch. It didn’t last, it couldn’t as he felt her fingers closing over the same nipple, giving it a light pinch. To think it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. He attempted the same on her, looking between her chest and her face and relishing her shuddering gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeeees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She covered her mouth as soon as the word was out, Felix following her up as she tried to pull away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to say that,” she said as though she needed to apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? If you like something, I want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ingrid, I… I love you. I know this is too fast, I’m not doing things properly, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoulders dropped as he looked at her, need mixing with his urge to be better than that. Ingrid was breathing hard next to him, holding her breath at the confession, cupping his face with both hands, shivering as he mirrored the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never done anything like this. I don’t know myself like this,” she explained to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know myself either, not in such a…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked between them, a tad confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your first time? And yet you can tell me you want me and….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not every man is like Sylvain,” he sighed, both of them looking away at the thought. Felix cupped the back of her head. “You agreed to become my wife. Do you think I want my wife to be miserable in our bedroom? I need to learn this. And practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth curved into a smirk at that last bit, his eyes looking at her again, Ingrid flushing up to her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Practice?” she repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until I know all your sweet spots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a very lucky woman. I… I hope you’ll allow me to do the same for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me who’s lucky,” he corrected her, his voice hoarse again, the rumbling within making her lower stomach too warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held his neck, rolling herself back so he was the one above her this time, gasping as he wrapped his arms around her frame. She kissed him back just as fiercely as he did, a new moan coming from her as his knee went up between her legs, the need building up even more inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me feel you,” she pleaded, rolling her hips into his hands as he shifted above her to pull her white pants down, taking her underwear off at the same time without even meaning to. She begged for more kisses when he seemed ready to pull away, so he left the garments down to her knees, halting their kiss to look at her. “Be fair with me, undress too,” she asked, fighting against the urge to close her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little help?” he managed to ask. Her hands made quick work of his pants, clapping his ass in her excitement, Felix feeling even more turned on by the unexpected touch. She seemed so much freer than usual, and yet she was very much herself, even though a part of him wished she’d give him more directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes stared at him, all the way down and south, her fingers giving his member a brush, Felix fighting against the urge to ask her to hold him. He didn’t want to push her, she felt adventurous enough as it was, and the fact she was naked between his arms was already more than his brain could process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just… a bit nervous,” she admitted. “But I want more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her again, her body lying down, the curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts, the rosiness spreading from her cheeks to the top of her chest. He wanted to see all of her, to gather as much as he could in case something was to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Define… more,” he asked her, running his knuckles over her ribcage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not something you should ask a lady,” she protested, flushing a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even when she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> lady? I hope you know my proposal was serious earlier, I would not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Felix. I’m just… unprepared to be the one asking for things here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her honesty troubled him almost as much as the fact she was handing him full control with those words. A control he didn’t want. He wasn’t worthy of it, he needed to know her better first, to know her in this context.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to ask me things. To set limits and… I want this to be a good memory for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can already tell it’s going to be one I’ll cherish. Hold me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He obliged her, wondering how many kisses they could share in a single night. He’d lost count already, even if every new one felt a little nicer than the last. Her hands stayed on his shoulders at first, her breathing shakier as they laid skin to skin, his erection poking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so warm,” she marvelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel soft… I wish…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another kiss to swallow back the words, her hands on his back holding him close but that wasn’t enough, how could it be enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to be good to you. Make up for all the time I wasted us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt so strange that he apologized this much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it was wasted. Any earlier, I might have been… even more nervous than I am now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to smile at that, but his heart was in his throat now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nervous isn’t good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed her relaxed, and comfortable. Most of all he just needed her, but he had been patient until now, he wasn’t going to ruin it. At least not too much. So he did what he never did. He talked, using words he’d never expected coming out of his mouth. Asking her what touch she wanted, teasing her but never for long, especially when he felt her tensing at the notion she might have said too much, might have acted unlike what was expected of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ingrid, I want you to be yourself and nothing more with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same goes for you, Felix,” she told him seriously, cupping his face tenderly. He leaned down to kiss her lips again, pulling away a tad too fast at the salty taste he got from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy tears. I didn’t think… you could be this sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you cry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s just all of it, it’s new, I’m raw and… and maybe a tad exhausted from the day too. I’m sorry, that’s not cute, but you said…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked her hair, wondering where his heart was by that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exhausted but not hungry?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid answered by pulling his right hand off her shoulder to guide it to her mouth, kissing his palm once and twice, squeezing his fingers between hers. He held back on reminding her where those fingers had been, despite how he’d loved the sounds she’d made at that. Instead he followed the roll of her hips as his reason faded, eyes focusing on her swollen lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to have a taste of your love,” she managed, flushing at her own words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Made you wait long enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You certainly did, my good sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled him in for more kisses, Felix shivering alongside her as their sexes brushed, warm and tingling, his nerves almost quiet after the prolonged wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hit me if it hurts?” he asked, inching his hips closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked at him and gave him a nod, parting her legs further to let him in. It took some guidance and fumbling and more fingers on wet flesh to distract her from the initial pressure. She mentioned a sword and a sheathe at one point and it took him a minute to get her meaning, his brain ablaze with sensation, heart reeling, arms full of her. Cause talking didn’t have to stop through the act, actually if anything she became so talkative he worried he was doing something wrong, but she was smiling and panting between her words and her hands were on his waist and his back, nails digging and scratching and he loved that, he loved it, he loved her. How dare she call herself a sheathe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ingrid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d… Oh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d shifted a bit without thinking and that changed the angle, her hips suddenly rolling faster to chase after the heightened sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ingrid, if you clench this much, I’ll…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, this is more than I’ve ever…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shift in her voice was like music to his ears, but he couldn’t muster any more of his willpower to hold off, coming undone there and then, his arms hugging her even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay on me. Fully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m…” he had to protest, surely he needed to be gentler with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for a bit, let me feel you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goddess, she was going to end him plain and simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned his weight on her, fighting against fresh shivers, wishing he could kiss her in a dozen different places at once, settling for her cheek, than her neck. The third kiss was on her collarbone and he rolled them to their sides, still connected, aching from it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect, perfect, I…” his voice couldn’t hold up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix, you’re… I thought the first time was supposed to hurt,” she laughed, mostly at herself for believing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled along, ears on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worth the wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get smug now. But I believe I’m… quite sold on the benefits of conjugal affections.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed fully then, hiding his face against her chest, his heart too light. If he wasn’t careful, it might fly off to who knew where and her pegasus would be the only thing able to catch up to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect for me,” he sighed, kissing her collarbone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, Felix. Enough sweet words, my heart is almost melted as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself up on one forearm, keeping her close, even though everything was still far too raw and sensitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really love you, Felix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not Glenn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His throat felt too tight, the pain surprising him with how violent it felt. She saw the tears in his eyes, her chest clenching with empathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tears of joy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Ah shit… Half and half I guess? I’m not quite used to...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Used to what?” she encouraged him, seeing as his body laid soft and relaxed against hers, his lips pressing a kiss on her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being this grateful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Felix. Guess we need to train you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled again, whispering a frail yes against her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell asleep entangled close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>